Stuck with a Scott
by thewordsilack
Summary: Set in season 1. Nathan and Lucas still hate on each other. It’s time to go to the Classic in Charlotte. The boys are roomed together. Lucas brings Haley along and there were no rooms left for her. Lucas offers to let her stay with them. Nathan and Haley


………………………

………………………

**This idea came to me when I had to sit in my car for three hours! I think that this idea will work. It may sound a bit dumb.**

**Summary: Set in season 1. Nathan and Lucas still hate on each other. It's time to go to the Classic in Charlotte. The boys are roomed together. Lucas brings Haley along and there were no rooms left for her. Lucas offers to let her stay with them. Nathan and Haley are stuck spending time together. **

**Title: Stuck with a Scott**

"Haley come on, you told me to save you a seat and I did." Lucas complained as his best friend sat next to him.

"Sorry, are you sure that Whitey will let me go with you guys?" She asked very unsure.

"It's fine Haley. Plus we're going to be hanging out all weekend. It's going to be a great trip."

"I can't believe that I have to be roomed with some cheerleader. I'd rather be alone."

Lucas put his arm over Haley. "They'll have practice tonight, then the competition tomorrow."

"Good point."

Then a boy with raven hair and blue eyes walked past them. He stopped and looked at them. "You're bringing your girlfriend?"

"I'm not his girlfriend." Haley said.

"Haley it's fine. Just ignore him." Lucas told her.

"Yeah Hales. Just ignore me." Nathan smirked at her. Nathan sat in the seat across from them. He put his iPod headphones in his ears and dozed off.

…………………………

"Thank you Lucas. I really wanted to punch him." Haley said.

"Oh sure. I can just imagine you punching his lights out." Lucas joked. "You'll just have to mind him."

"Because it's working so well for you right?"

"I have no choice. If I want to be a part of this team then I'll just shut him out."

"I'm so proud of you Lucas. You don't deserve to be treated the way he treats you."

Lucas smiled. "There's always a reason." The reason was that Lucas was a Scott.

AN HOUR LATER…

"Are we there yet?" Haley asked for the tenth time. She was so bored.

"You know if you ask one more time, I might have to turn my iPod so loud that I'll die." Nathan said. He couldn't fall asleep on the bus. Haley talking the whole ride wasn't helping him at all.

"Well, then turn them up or I'll reach over there and do it for you." Haley retorted.

"I bet you would like that." He smirked. "It gives you an excuse to feel my wheel." He said as he played with the touch wheel on his iPod.

"You're so sick. I can't believe girls think you're some God."

"I am a God. People worship me."

"Just what you need more praise."

"I deserve it."

"No, Lucas does. You have everything."

"He has a loving mom and he never had to live with Dan growing up."

"Stop trying to make me believe you. I'm not sorry for you."

"I never asked you to be." Nathan said softly.

………………………………………..

"Room assignments!" Whitey called. "Alphabetical order. He walked until the letter S. "Scott and Scott. I guess you boys will be staying together. How nice."

"You're kidding. This has to be a joke?" Nathan asked.

"It's not. Didn't you ever learn you ABC's? Deal with it. It's only for tonight." Whitey continued down the hallway to issue the other card keys.

Lucas opened the door. There were two beds, which was a good sign. Then next to one of the beds was a pull out bed. "Take your pick." He told Nathan.

Nathan went into the room and threw down his bag. "Just because we have to room together doesn't mean that anything has or will change."

"Nothing will ever change. I'm going out."

"Oh, you have to meet your girlfriend? She's quite a spitfire."

"Stay away from her."

"Don't bring her into the room or I'll tell Whitey."

Lucas slammed the door as Haley stood in front of him with all of her bags. "There were no extra rooms. Whitey trusts you so he said I could stay with you."

"Nathan's in there."

"Oh boy, I'm sorry. Maybe I should go find another hotel."

"Haley it's fine. You can have the pullout."

"Thanks I'll meet you in the lobby. I want to put my bags down." Haley opened the door.

"Came for more?" Nathan asked as he stepped out of the bathroom. He noticed her bags. "Staying the night too?"

"They were out of rooms. Now, if you would move, I would like to go put my bags down by the pullout couch."

"Wouldn't you rather bunk with me?"

"No! Would you just move? I'm meeting with Lucas." Haley demanded annoyed.

"Fine," Nathan moved slightly. Haley passed him. Their arms brushed for a quick second.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" Haley went back to the door. "Don't you dare touch my stuff when I'm gone." She warned.

"You probably don't wear any sexy things. I'm guessing from that hat and poncho thing that you wear granny panties."

"You will never get a chance to find out." She said innocently.

Once she was out of the room, Nathan went to the thermostat. He turned the air on high. "That should cool her down." He said out loud. Satisfied, he plopped on his bed and turned on a basketball game.

……………………………………….

"I can't stand him!" Haley told Lucas. "He makes so many dirty jokes. If you ever do that, I will never talk to you again!"

"Jeez you were in the room two minutes and he has you completely frazzled."

"I'm sorry. So what are our plans for this afternoon?"

"I have to meet up with Brooke."

"Say no more."

"Are you sure? I told you that we would hang out this weekend."

"Lucas she's your girlfriend and you would chose a girl you have known all your life over her?"

"Well yeah Hales. What would you do?"

"Plan revenge on Nathan. I'm joking. I'll think of something."

Lucas gave her a hug, "Hopefully I will be back by tonight. I'm not making any promises."

Haley slapped him. "What did I tell you?"

"It's too easy." Lucas waved to her and walked back down the hall.

The only thing Haley could do was try to pry the remote from Nathan's hand. He would probably thing she was jumping him though. Haley walked into the room and she instantly felt the cold air that filled the room.

"Back already? Lucas most not spoil you well."

"He had to see Brooke, his _girlfriend_,"

"So he's a player? I never knew he had it in him. What on earth are you going to do now?"

"No ideas yet. Damn, it's really cold in here." She walked over to Lucas's bags. "The one time he doesn't bring his sweatshirt." Haley rubbed her arms.

Nathan took this as his cue. He got up and took his sweatshirt off. He nudged Haley. "Here, I guess you can wear mine."

"I'd rather freeze."

"Haley just take it. I don't think you really want to freeze. You'd probably look hot if you wore it. I know it would make me warm." He whispered in her ear.

Haley pushed him away. "Leave me alone."

"Just take my sweatshirt. I'm sorry. Do you know how to take a joke?"

"I know you never mean what you say when you joke."

"That's the whole point of a joke."

"That's not what I meant." She took the sweatshirt from him and she put it on. "Thanks I guess."

"No problem. See I'm not a bad guy after all."

"Not right now. As soon as we get back to school you'll make fun of me again."

"I never made fun of you."

"Yeah you did, last week to be exact. Here, let me refresh your memory 'there goes Virgin Mary!'" Haley pointed behind her.

Nathan was confused. "I don't remember that."

"Yeah, but I do. It still rings in my ears. I really wish that you weren't such an ass to everyone."

"It gives me confidence."

"YOU? yeah? Funny jokes, Joker Boy!"

"You never taker me seriously. Sometimes I need it to face my father." Nathan laid his head on his pillow. "But, you will never be the one to believe me."

Haley sighed. "Sometimes I don't think when I say things Nathan. I'm sorry."

"I'm used to it. My first time being honest and my second time for being honest that I'm being honest."

Haley let out a small laugh. Then she covered her mouth.

Nathan rose up. "Was that a laugh?"

"Maybe?" Haley blushed. "I told you I could take a joke."

"You have a pretty laugh."

"Thanks. So what game are you watching?"

"Bobcats. You watch?"

"Sometimes," Without thinking, Haley sat on the bed next to Nathan. "My dad and brothers are huge Bobcat fans. When I was younger I used to stay up late and watch some games with them."

"I watch then when I have time away. It's the only way I have a chance of missing my father say, 'one day that will be you.'" Nathan mocked.

"It seems more important to him than you."

"I care about it differently. So this isn't weird right? You and me being nice to each other?"

"I never noticed. It feels so natural."

"Just making sure." Nathan glanced over to her.

"Do you always have to stare at me? It creeps me out."

"It shouldn't." Nathan moved a piece of her hair behind her ear.

Haley tried to hide her blush. She didn't know what was happening to herself. Nathan's touch just warmed her up. She shivered at the thought.

"Are you still cold?" Nathan lifted up his bed comforter. "Come on it's better under here."

"Um…"

"There's nothing to be nervous about."

Haley nodded and she slipped under. She looked up to Nathan. She felt safer by his side and it was hard to believe that a few hours ago she wanted to kill him. Nathan was a really sweet guy.

Nathan saw Haley staring at him. He turned his head and paused as her chocolate brown eyes pulled him in. he slowly and gently leaned down and brushed his lips with Haley's.

Haley was breathless. Did she and Nathan really just kiss? "Nathan…"

He pressed his forehead onto hers. "I couldn't resist."

Haley smirked. "Me either." Haley pulled him back onto her lips.

"Are you sure you should be kissing me?"

She pulled away at his question. "Why not?"

"Because I'm me."

"That's the reason why I want to kiss you." She gazed up at him.

"I don't want to take this too far."

"Well Virgin Mary really wants to kiss you." She whispered.

"Don't say that Hales. What if Lucas sees us?"

"What if he doesn't? I'm really attracted to you right now."

"What about later?"

"Have you looked in the mirror?" Haley placed her lips along his collarbone.

Nathan lifted his head so she could have better access. This girl had something on him and he couldn't stop her.

Haley moved back to Nathan's lips and bit on his bottom lip playfully. She felt his tongue glide against her teeth. She let him in her mouth. Their tongues wrestled for control.

After a good half an hour of making out, Haley pulled away. "I'm really tired."

Nathan kissed her head. "You tired me out as well." Nathan pulled Haley to his chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You can fall asleep if you want to. I've got you."

Haley snuggled up next to him. "Will anything change?"

"Everything will change. I really hope that we change."

"Good change or bad?"

"The best." He gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I think I'll doze off too. I should rest for tomorrow's game."

Haley was already asleep. Nathan happily sighed as sleep took over him.

…………………………………………….

The next morning Lucas opened the door to his room. He walked in to Haley and Nathan peacefully sleeping in each other's arms. He was upset at both of them.

Nathan opened his eyes and they were wide when he saw Lucas. "Hales," He whispered into her hair, "It's time to wake up,"

"I don't want to." She really wanted to see Nathan so she opened her eyes. "Lucas?" She was nervous.

"How is this supposed to look?" He glared at her. "Did you sleep with my brother?"

"No." Nathan said.

"Shut up Nathan! Haley?"

"We made out. Lucas it didn't just happen. We weren't drinking. I just liked it and he's really good. He's not really a bad guy."

"So you're saying if I kissed Nathan then he would turn into a good guy? Pucker up ass hole!"

"It's not like that. Lucas we talked for hours. I never wanted to hurt you like this."

"I'm really disappointed. You know how I feel about him." Lucas slammed the door.

"Lucas!" Haley got out of bed and ran out after him. "Lucas!"

He turned to her. "You're wearing his clothes too? This really looks like evidence that you two did something."

"I got cold. I'm sorry."

"Good to know."

………………………………………..

Nathan looked for Haley before the game. She never came back to the room. He spotted her and from what he could see, she had been crying. He rushed over to her.

"You were right. This changes everything." She spoke softly.

"Not if you are miserable. I understand if I should leave you alone. I messed up a really strong friendship."

"That's the problem. I told Lucas today that he just needs to get used to me kissing you."

"Really?"

Haley nodded and kissed him. "I don't what it is about you, but you might be stuck with me Scott. Haley grabbed his hand lightly and squeezed it. "You better kick some Bear Creek ass!"

"I'll be sure too. I'll also talk to Lucas."

"Don't Nathan. I'll deal with him when he's ready."

"I feel really guilty."

"So yesterday when you had the air on like you were suffering a heat stroke…?"

"I just wanted to warm you up. It wasn't going to be easy since the whole bus ride up here was harsh."

"I'm really glad that I came. I'll see you after the game?"

"You're not going to watch?"

"No I'll just wait for you back in the room." Haley winked.

THREE YEARS LATER….

"What are we doing here? Haley asked her husband.

"It happened three years ago." He told her.

"What?"

"When you said 'I guess you are stuck with me Scott.' That's exactly what happened to me. So I…." Nathan kissed Haley passionately on her lips. "I guess you're stuck with me, Mrs. Haley James Scott." He said on her lips.

**Please review!**


End file.
